Tom and Jerry Meet Spider-Man and Venom
Tom and Jerry Meet Spider-Man and Venom be a Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), WB Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Marvel Studios. Plot The story begins with Tom, Jerry and Tuffy meet Spider-Man, MJ, Gwen Stacy, and Yuree Wadanee on a trip to San Franscesco. But the trip goes wild when they find Eddy Brock and find he's remained a host for Venom... and when they find there be more symbiotes including the feroscious Riot. The group must work together to stop Riot from leading a symbiote-invasion on Earth. Characters * Tom Cat - * Jerry Mouse - * Tuffy Mouse - * Yuree Wadanabee: A police-lieutenant as well as a close ally to Spider-Man and co. * Eddy Brock/Venom: * Anne Weyeng/She-Venom: A police-captain on the San Fransesco Police and Eddy's girlfriend. * Toodles Galore/She-Venom Cat: A police-captain cat on the San Fransesco Police and Tom's wife and girlfriend. * Cherie Mouse/She-Venom Mouse: A police-captain mouse on the San Fransesco Police and Jerry's wife and girlfriend and Tuffy's aunt. * Mr. Drake/Riot: A mad scientist who gains a symbiote called Riot. Cast * Richard Kind as Tom/Spider-cat * Dana Hill as Jerry/Spider-mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy/Spider-mouse Jr. * Josh Keaton as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Mae Whitman as Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman * Tara Strong as Gwen Stacey/Ghost-Spider * Kelly Hu as Yuree Wadanabee. * Troy Baker as Eddy Brock/Venom * Eve Myles as Anne Weyeng/She-Venom * Grey Griffin as Toodles Galore/She-Venom-cat * Kari Wahlgren as Cherie/She-Venom-mouse * Scott McNeil as Mr. Drake/Riot Quotes * (upon seeing Eddy) Tom: And I was enjoiny my day. * Yuree Wadanabee: Eddy Brock! Eddy Brock: What? Tom: then whos.. Riot: Call us.. RIOT! Tom: Oh. Jerry: Oh, boy. * Spider-Man: So you thought it a grand idea to study symbiotes on a lab. A rash act which backfired, Colonel. Spider-Woman: There's one on the lose. Riot! Eddy Brock: We must go. Venom: Aye. If he goes on the rocket, he'd bring more to Earth. * Spider-Man: Why help us? Venom: Eddy. And Anne. They.... Jerry: Oh. MJ: Influence you. Ghost-Spider: Wow. * She-Venom: She-Venom's on the house. * Spider-Man: Which be our chances? Venom: Who knows? Riot's tough. * Riot: Get on the rocket! Venom: The world's ours. We refuse to let you destroy our home. Riot: The host turned you soft. Then you would both suffer and die for your betrayal! * Tom: Zoinks! And I thought Venom was fierce. Riot's more aggressive. * Riot: You betrayed your own kind. Spider-Man: Wrong. By conquering, you betrayed your own kind yourself. Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with moderate fantasy violence, mild threat, injury detail, horror. * Suggested Running Times: 121 Minutes (NTSC), 116 Minutes (PAL). Culturual references * Tom's screw-up with the prawns be similar to a scene from Mr. Bean's Holiday. * She-Venom says 'She-Venom's on the house'... a rephrase from a quote by Elves Presley. * Tom says 'I got a terrible feeling on the moment'... a rephrase of a quote from the Star War franchise * The Watcher says 'Blessings on you all.... you all who do good from bad and friends from foes'..... a rephrase of a quote from Shakespeare's Macbeth Gallery: Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Crossovers Category:Marvel Studios Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Survival Horror Category:Spiritual Category:Crime Category:Movies Category:Heroes Category:Horror